Ruin: A Horseman's Horse Tail
by Shakko
Summary: My life…well its been hell until I met my rider…one of the four horsemen of apocalypse…the very first one and his name is…War.


Disclaimer: _No ask XD I was bored lol and I've been so into this game its unreal XD I love the game so much 3 so I decided to write a lil about Ruin the best horse eva XD_

Summary: **My life…well its been hell until I met my rider…one of the four horsemen of apocalypse…the very first one and his name is…War.**

In the beginning

Good day to all you humans out there who are reading this out of the goodness of your hearts those who aren't though…well lets just hope War doesn't hear about this although…we got separated sometime ago when the Seventh Seal was broken and he got taken from me right now I'm waiting to enter an arena with this new creature who believes he has me tamed but I know otherwise. Its been 100 years since I saw War and I stopped hoping he would return for me when these demons found me wandering the Ashlands in search of War. While I wait for these doors to open why don't I tell you a bit of my story? Be warned its not for those who can't stand animal cruelty or animal testing but it's my life and I will tell you about it up until the moment that lead me here.

I was a normal horse back in the time when humans were kind to animals I had a kind master and a kind mistress with two lovely children who came out and gave me treats everyday like carrots and sugarcubes sometimes even apples if my mistress had a few spare for me and mother. They called me Ebony because my coat was black as ebony, whatever that was, either way I liked my name and I nickered in happyness when they called me over by it. My mother used to try to stop me when I was younger saying I was too young to go near humans but eventually she started letting me go over when she realised these children were no threat. As a foal I was always quite bulky and stronger than normal foals so my master had a hard time walking me with a lead rope because if I wanted to go somewhere I merely had to pull in that direction and he had to follow no matter what so soon he couldn't take it and sent me to a group of miscreant foals that were much older than me as I was only 9 months when he did, of course mother complained but I told her of all the fun I had with the almost yearlings. I was sad when they left the very next month to be with colts their own age leaving me on my own for hours before being taken into my stall but I knew in another 2 months that it would be me running in a herd of yearlings. That time never came however as the farm went into debt and my master ended up having to sell horses, one man took a particular interest in me and was willing to pay over £50,000 for me which of course my master had to accept as it would help him get out of his debt quite easily but I didn't like the look of this guy who was about to become my new master he just didn't seem right so when he came over to me and tried to pet me I bit him out of pure instinct with my ears back, screaming at him to back off and leave me alone. To this my master came running out apologizing to the man for my "unnatural behaviour" before running off into the stables and bringing out an unusual object with a rope at the end. My ears perked forward in interest and when my master came into the corral I immediately trotted over to him nickering happily at him when suddenly he hit me with the rope at the end of the object and boy did it sting. I ran from my master confused and hurt as he started beating me again and again with the object making me run in a circle. I became dizzy very quickly but eventually my master stopped and walked out of my corral while I went into a corner to lick my wounds. That was the last day I ever let anyone near me without getting bitten or kicked. The man who bought me used to beat me senseless with all different types of objects, all the other horses told me the names but there were too many to remember, most of the horses here were far too skinny to even be considered horses now they looked like they may break at any second. Within my time at my new masters more than 50 of his horses died, most of them were brand new, when he finally decided to get rid of me I was 3 years old but still strong in spirit. My body showed a broken side of myself but I still had my fiery spirit that was being consumed by hatred for these creatures I had to call my master.

The next place I was sent was even worse than the one before, in this place I was forced to take this foreign object into my mouth it was metallic in taste and had to go over my head, then there was the great weight on my back and something going tight around my stomach but when I tried turning my head to bite the people my head was stopped by the object over my head. The last thing to go on was for my hooves making them heavy and hard to move but these people made me move and started putting more weight on my back eventually throwing some stranger on my back but as I tried to get them off they dug something deep into my sides making me snort in pain and feel blood drifting down my sides in small flows. So whatever this foreign object was digging into my sides has sharp enough to make me bleed well we'll just see how much they like it when I attack them later. I saw some people near by and charged at them ignoring the pulling from the object on my head that was pulling my head back and just slammed my whole body weight into the nearest person causing the one on my back to be thrown off. As I charged at him I felt something possess my soul looking at this lowly creature trying to run away from me but I soon caught up to him and screamed in his face before rearing up and slamming my hooves down on his head causing his death instantly. My ears swivelled round as I heard a scream so I decided to silence the creature that screamed but I stopped as my eyes landed on one of my first masters daughters and immediately my eyes softened but as I took a step towards her she threw a jug at me, screaming more. I turned and ran from her, away from all humans, away from the pain, the suffering, the hatred I ran from it all and I kept running no matter how much my legs hurt, no matter how much my throat burned, no matter what my body screamed at me to stop, I refused to give in and stop it only showed weakness, besides I wanted to get as far away from humans as possible.

For weeks I ran only stopping when my stomach started to turn in need of food and my throat burned so bad I had to search for water. One time though when I stopped I noticed something or someone watching me in the reflection but when I looked up he wasn't there so I just told myself that it was all in my head. A week later it happened again only this time I saw him in the distance, his red cloak blowing around him, his silver hair flowing in the direction of the wind and glowing blue eyes boring holes right through me, as I started walking towards him, he suddenly ran off and I followed as fast as I could but this man was too fast and that's when I knew for sure this man was no normal human he was something else out of this very world. The final time I saw this man he was right beside me in the reflection of the water and still there when I turned my head to look at him. I snorted at him and flattened my ears against my head getting ready to bite him but he merely stared into the water unfazed by my actions, I flicked one ear towards him and tilted my head in confusion as he continued to stare when suddenly he spoke in a voice full of authority that it even made me shiver with the need to obey his every command.

"I have been watching you since you were a foal, young horse you've been through hell and back haven't you?" He said looking at me finally with those unusual eyes of his. I snorted and flattened my ears again when he brought up how he saw my life but he wasn't far off being wrong. To be perfectly honest he was correct I had been through hell and back but…what was he getting at? "I have a proposition for you if you, would hear me out of course."

I looked on at him with my ears up again listening intently to him. "I can take you away from this place and make you far stronger than ever before and faster than a normal horse, I only ask that you obey me and come when I call other than that you are still free." He said looking out over the water again while I thought it out. I came to my conclusion quickly and nickered at him to get his attention, which it did, and snuffled into his shoulder as a yes. "Thank you, you shall now be relinquished of your old name Ebony and will be called Ruin. I am known as War one of the four horsemen of apocalypse and I am honoured to have you as my steed."

My ears and head went straight up hearing who he was having heard of the four horsemen of apocalypse from the stories my first master's children told me in my foal years but I thought of them as merely ghost stories to scare little children away. Nothing though could change my mind though about becoming this man's horse to be totally honest I found it more of an honour that he chose me over all the other horses in the world that were finer than me and much more interesting looking. War took me by my old head contraption that I wasn't able to take off and gently took it off for me allowing me to move my jaw about before taking out one of his own but this one didn't have a metal bar along the front. I let him put it on me without so much as a struggle and then he took out the thing for my back and placed that on me, it was surprisingly light compared to the last one I had on and he didn't tighten the strap around my belly so tight it would choke the wind out of me but god was he heavy when he sat on it although I swore to him in my mind I would obey his every command and he patted my neck, something I haven't had done to me since I was a foal. He turned me around mainly with his legs before kicking me into a gallop opening what looked like a portal for us to cross. Little did I know that the place I was heading was…

_Ooooooooo cliffy =D well heres the first chapter to my story :3 need to not forget about this XD lol o well I got Blackie to remind me if I do forget :3 I'm a bit out of practice in fic writing but I decided to write this outta boredom XD took me just over an hour to write :3 still next time_

_~Shakko_


End file.
